Sneaky Granger
by seaweedqueen
Summary: Hermione has been a bad friend lying to her peers on a weekly, if not daily, basis. Malfoy decides that it's time the rest of the Four Gryffindor Musketeers, the two Weasleys and Harry, knew the truth.


**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, excluding the plot of course. It all belongs to good old J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary: Hermione has been a bad friend; lying to her peers on a weekly, if not daily, basis. Malfoy decides that it's time the rest of the Four Gryffindor Musketeers, the two Weasleys and Harry, knew the truth.**

**Author's Note: This is a random little plot that came to me one day when eating dinner, strangely enough. I thought it would be a nice idea so I put down my odd thoughts here. Hope you all enjoy it. It is not, however, compatible with _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_.

* * *

**

**Sneaky Granger**

It was common knowledge to those in the school of Hogwarts that the 'Gryffindor Musketeers', as they had become known with the addition of Ginevra Weasley to the Golden Trio, were the closest of friends. They spent almost all of their unoccupied time together, wanting to be a part of every aspect of each others' lives.

They were seen as the example for all friends. But there was also another fact about this group of peers that was privy to only those in the Gryffindor house. Every Friday night, the group of four was only a group of three for the wisest of the friends didn't spend her night with the others. Hermione Granger didn't travel to the Gryffindor Common Room on Friday nights from her room in the Heads Quarters which she shared with her counterpart, Draco Malfoy.

Whenever the members of the brave and noble house questioned the noble three as to where their friend was, they would answer that it wasn't their duty to spend all of their time with her and that she was pardoned from spending at least one night with them each week.

Ginevra and Harry took the opportunity, however, to spend a quite evening together as it was no secret that the pair were quite enamoured with one another and was the reason why the redheaded girl had joined the original trio. Ronald had used the night to spend with his new girlfriend, Lavender. They had become a couple in their seventh year but the female half of the Musketeers couldn't stand her all of the time and hence, she had stuck to her friends of Parvati and Padma Patil.

Seeing three quarters of the Musketeers spent their Friday evening with those who had gained their affections, it was naturally assumed by the occupants of the Gryffindor commons that Hermione too was spending her time with the one that she had strong feelings for. Though the girl didn't seem the type to be tainted with such feelings for another, she was a teenage girl and was allowed to have such emotions, deducted the Gryffindor house.

It was on such pretences that one brave fifth-year boy had approached the girl on a Monday evening, possibly the time of the week in which Hermione Granger was in the worst of moods.

"_Hermione?" Alastair asked, his fingers nervously fidgeting with themselves as he approached the girl. She was bent over a table in front of the roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. Her hair was pushed messily back by a simple, straining clip and she was biting her lip in anxious concentration_

_Her head snapped up at the sound of her name, rather painfully. She rubbed at her neck with an ink-stained hand before glancing around to see who the damned person who had disturbed her from her intense studying was. God bless the creature because he would definitely need it. Her eyes darkened as they fell upon the now shaking boy. "What is it, Miller?" She asked, attempting in vain to sustain her cool and calm demeanour._

_The boy's blue eyes were darting around the room nervously as if wondering if he could perhaps disappear quickly behind a couch or curtain and have her forget about him disturbing her altogether. He didn't know what on earth had led him to forget Hermione's infamous aggravation when working on the first evening after every relaxing weekend. It must have been a moment of supreme, temporary insanity._

"_We…uh…I was sort of, kind of wondering…um…" He started, changing his approach after a sharp glare and warning from his friends who had cleverly moved behind Hermione to indicate frantically at him. "If um…when Harry, Ginny, Ron and um Lavender are you know having their um private time on Fridays…if um…" He paused, Hermione's eyes darkening with each moment of her precious time he was wasting. "If you are…um with someone as um well…in um that way."_

_There he had said it; albeit with many a pause, but he had said it nevertheless. Her eyes had widened with horror and ire before they darkened immensely. At a few milliseconds, Alastair had to even wonder whether her eyes were either a dark brown or black at that very moment. He seemed to snap to attention with distress as the quill in her hands snapped, one side pushing her ink pot all over parchments of which she was furiously scribbling something or rather on._

"_Dating! You want to know if I'm dating someone on those Fridays! Ha! QUITE THE CONTRARY, ALASTAIR!" She said, emphasising his name as if in a mocking way. Alastair couldn't help but notice that the way she had said that reminded him of Malfoy. "I have spent my nights tutoring some poor helpless boy much like you! Not dating anybody, for your information! I don't see why it is any of your business or anybody else's for that matter!" She yelled, noticing the rapt attention being paid to the pair by the occupants of the room._

_She huffed with indignation turning to pick up her work and move to the Heads Quarters where she could possibly do her work without being bothered about her whereabouts on Friday nights. Alastair gulped, unable to move, as her eyes fell upon her ink-drenched parchments and completely ruined work. "ALASTAIR MILLER!" The brunette screeched, spinning back to face the boy._

_Her eyes had a wild flare, her hair almost whipping around her face. She looked rather like a Medusa, Alastair would say when musing on the event. But at the moment he didn't know what to do. He took a shaking step back, his knees almost buckling when he did so, as she took one towards him. With a terrified squeak, the boy spun on the spot and scurried out of the common room praying for a safe place to hide from the incensed Head Girl._

Needless to say, nobody else had bothered to ask the girl about her whereabouts when she wasn't found with her usual friends. Not only this but those who had been in the room at the time and had seen the immense fury of the girl decided to never utter the horrors of the night in the fear of causing similar event to occur.

Despite her temper, Hermione was seen as the epitome of innocence. She held all of the correct characteristics. She was a darn brilliant student, acing all of her subjects. That is, she aced all of her subjects apart from Divination. But that didn't really matter at all to her. She had quite angrily stormed out of the class when the slightly eccentric professor had told her that she didn't quite possess the talents for the subject, something that the girl wasn't accustomed to hearing at all. But then again, she had duly dropped the farcical subject and it no longer affected her yearly performance.

Nevertheless, she was the top of every other class. It was quite an extraordinary feat considering the contrasting professors that taught each subject. It was quite difficult for a student to gratify two contrasting professors such as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and yet the girl had managed it.

She was also the student who had the honour of a near perfect behaviour record. Now these slight imperfections were only due to her role as a fierce and loyal friend to the Harry Potter and had been caused by the necessity to aid him in his various adventures against the feared Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle. For this reason, these stains were ignored as they were for a naturally good reason.

In all, she was the perfect embodiment of virtuousness and all that was good.

Hermione Bethany Granger wasn't the little angel she let on. There were a few secrets that this girl held from her peers and professors alike. It was thought by many that the great Professor Dumbledore knew everything, but Hermione Granger was a living objection to this myth; there was many a thing that the old man didn't know. And one, concerning Hermione Granger, occurred on a daily basis right beneath his supervision.

* * *

Draco Seymour Malfoy smirked as he saw the infamous Head Girl approaching. The Boy-Who-Lived-For-No-Good-Reason and his other two sidekicks were beside her, seeming quite excited about something. Standing slightly in the shadows, he allowed them to pass. "Aw come on, Ron! Let's double date on Friday! It'd be fun; you and Lavender with me and Harry!" It was a perfect opportunity.

Stepping out of the shadows, he could see that his appearance surprised the quartet greatly. "A double date, hey? Poor Granger, left out as per usual. You poor little mudblood." He whispered, spitting his words out with spite. For effect, he stepped closer with each of his four last words. He was pleased to see that the two boys of the group seemed horrified at his suggestion and couldn't do anything but stare at him. The Weasley girl however was quick to react and had whipped out her wand before anyone could say anything else.

But the girl he was hoping to incense merely smiled before putting her hand out. "Don't Ginny, this is mine." The redheaded girl nodded, lowering her wand slightly. "Malfoy," Hermione began. "It's hard to believe that I'm the one that's left out when, gasp, our dear Head Boy has nobody to spend this **fine** Thursday evening with but himself!" Draco scowled.

It was rather true, what she had said. He didn't really have anyone to spend his Thursday evening with. Crabbe and Goyle had disappeared off somewhere with Millicent Bulstrode the moment she had mentioned that her Hufflepuff friend was having a small birthday celebration and there was bound to be 'loads of yummy food'. Zabini was off with the Ravenclaw that had caught his fancy, Padma Patil and Parkinson was out with Nott. It did in fact seem as if he was alone that night.

He blamed Dumbledore and the Valentines Day that had just passed. It was really only Dumbledore who could make Slytherins see that there was love outside wealth, status, betrothals and other Slytherins. In all it was rather horrific. "Very funny, Granger. Maybe when you're recognised as more than the Bushy-Haired Bookworm that so called insult would work. You see, unlike you, I have a status in this world and it is not one of a lowly commoner."

Harry and Ron were growing more and more incensed by the moment, their anger soon to be out of control. There was no way that Hermione was left out on such nights; it was her fault that she didn't have anybody to go out with. Ginny was mad, infuriated…no she was insane. Her fingers were twitching by her side. But Hermione kept her calm and laughed at him. "Really Ferret, you're going to do better than that. You can't possibly state that the status of Death-Eater-Wannabe is better than one of a hard working student."

Draco smirked at her words. "At least I have people of the opposite sex falling at my feet…and I have something worthwhile to do on my Friday nights. What would you be doing?" He asked, wondering what her answer would be.

Hermione glared at him. "For your information, instead of prancing around with some dim-witted tramp, I am helping others by tutoring a poor Hufflepuff boy."

Her words made him laugh uproariously. "A dim-witted tramp! HA! Oh wouldn't you all laugh if you knew who I was with on such nights." He turned to leave. "Oh by the way, Mudblood, do something about that face, would you?"

Hermione merely smiled, grabbing an enraged Ginny and attempting to continue on her way. But Harry and Ron had rather contrasting plans. With a shout of ire, the pair pummelled into the blonde boy, knocking him to the floor. "You bloody git!" Ron shouted, fists flying everywhere.

* * *

Draco was angry. It was hard to believe otherwise. He was seated on the couch of the Heads Quarters, an ice-pack pressed against his face. Hermione had succeeded in pulling the incensed idiot friends of hers off him and dragging them down the corridor with the aid of a horrified redheaded girl who had only wanted to hex him a few good times.

But Draco had so much more to hold against them. He knew of the Head Girl's whereabouts on those Friday nights on which she claimed she was 'tutoring' a Hufflepuff boy, though the suggestion wasn't all that ridiculous. No, the girl had a boyfriend and Draco knew it. It was one of the upsides of sharing a dormitory with the clever girl for she wasn't always that intelligent when deception was involved. On Friday nights, she never left the Quarters with books or anything that would be required in a tutoring session.

Contrary to popular belief, the girl dressed up fairly well and would always look her best for her male suitor. And it was his duty, Draco had decided, to help her friends find the truth.

* * *

Draco felt ingenious. He was clever and amazing, well at least that was his deduction. Placing two trays on the table in front of the fireplace in the Heads Quarters, he patted the note that sat in his pocket. One tray held no food but had an empty glass of pumpkin juice. There were a few crumbs here and there on the empty plate that sat on the plate. On the other tray was a full glass of pumpkin juice along with two pieces of toast, some scrambled eggs and bacon. Grinning, he knocked twice on the door of the Head Girl.

"Dumbledore gave us some food so we could have breakfast in our commons, for some unknown reason!" He called out before quickly leaving the common room and made his way to post his letter. Unknown to the Head Girl, Draco had poured a vial of Honesty Potion into the pumpkin juice that was waiting for her. He had kept some from their last Potions class knowing that one day it would come into use.

He smiled as his owl, Regal, approached him, feathers gleaming in the morning sunlight. "Sorry, Regal, but this is a job for a school owl." Signalling one, he attached the small letter to it and raced down to the Great Hall for his plan to unfold. It was going to be great.

* * *

Harry couldn't decipher why Hermione wasn't here at breakfast and when he saw Draco, he jumped up. "Oi Malfoy!" He called, running up to the dreaded boy. "Where's Mione?" He asked. Draco's eyes had a mischievous gleam to them but Harry couldn't really tell why.

"Oh, Dumbledore sent the pair of us some for the morning. Don't ask why but it must be something he does for the Heads once in a while." Harry nodded softly, before rushing back to the Gryffindor table where Ron and Ginny were staring at him in shock.

"Harry! Why'd you go and talk to Malfoy for!" Ron asked, his eyes wide with horror and disgust. Harry was slightly amused to see Ron shuffle away from him as if not wanting to be near something or someone who had been near Malfoy.

"I asked where Mione was; seems like Dumbledore sent breakfast up to them." The pair of redheads nodded before turning to their own food, shoving mouthfuls at a time. It was something that Harry loved about Ginny, the way she didn't care whether or not she looked like a pig. She just ate when she felt like it without worrying about her figure.

A loud squawk indicated the arrival of the morning's owls, eager to deliver their letter and papers to those who awaited them. Harry shrugged; he was used to never having anything sent to him. Molly Weasley had sent Ron a letter wondering how her two children and their friends were doing and whether or not the three seventh years were studying hard for their upcoming NEWTS.

It came as a surprise to Harry when a small school owl approached him timidly, landing gently on his shoulder. A small letter was tied around his foot, and it seemed that the poor thing wanted it off now. Feeding it a small biscuit, Harry untied the parchment and let the owl fly away quickly. Quickly unravelling the unexpected letter, he read it.

_Harry Potter,_

_It would seem that the Head Girl isn't all that truthful as to her whereabouts each Friday evening, including this one. She'll be exceptionally willing to speak the truth this fine day. It would do you well to enquire about this to her._

_Yours Sincerely._

The letter was left unsigned. Hermione was being deceptive towards them? It was unheard of! Harry was quite sure that it was all a joke but just in case, it was important to ask her. "Hey Harry! What did it say?" Ron asked before dropping his voice to a whisper. "Was there anything about…You-Know-Who?"

Harry shook his head, chuckling lightly. To Ron, everything Harry was given had to be about Voldemort and his current whereabouts. Ginny hit her brother on the back of the head before putting her hand out as a way of asking whether or not she could read it. Harry nodded, placing the small parchment in her hands. Her eyes widened at the words. "No!"

Ron had become instinctively curious and had snatched the parchment from his sister's hand, tearing the parchment in half. Grinning sheepishly he fixed and then removed it gently from her hands. "WHAT!" He asked, his face quickly becoming a red shade. "As if! Hermione's the most honest and good person I know! She would not be lying!"

Across the hall, Draco was grinning looking quite pleased with himself. Shaking his head, Blaise Zabini returned to his food. It was not rare for the Head Boy to be involved in some sort of prank or joke. But Draco knew it wasn't a prank or a joke. He knew that the outcome of this night was going to make him quite happy.

* * *

Hermione frowned softly. Pumpkin juice didn't usually have a slightly fizzy tang to it. No, rather it was always plain and tasted like pumpkin…not some other random concoction. There was something that gave fizzy tangs to the liquids they were mixed with. She remembered Professor Snape saying something about it, but she couldn't really remember what it was. Oh gosh what was it?

Shrugging it off, she quickly rushed back upstairs to get ready. It hadn't done anything serious to her yet and if she procrastinated much longer, Harry and Ron were sure to wonder where she was. She felt rather uplifted this morning and why it was she wasn't really sure. Perhaps it was because it was indeed a Friday night and unbeknownst to all but one; it was her most favourite evening of the week.

Giggling quite uncharacteristically to herself, she grabbed her almost overflowing book-bag and hoisted it onto her rather strong shoulders before rushing out of the Quarters. Almost as soon as she had done so, she smashed into something or rather, someone. "Malfoy." She said, quietly regarding the boy that had tormented her for years. Nodding once, she turned and recommenced her rush towards the Great Hall. She came to a quick stop before reaching her destination, seeing the unmistakable red hair travelling away from her. "Ron!" She called out, causing the three to spin around.

Harry grinned rushing up to her before receiving his daily embrace. "Malfoy said Dumbledore sent up breakfast so we weren't too worried, Mione. Don't worry." Hermione smiled, inwardly wincing at the rather horrible nickname the scar-faced boy had taken to gracing her with. With a smile, she linked arms with the two boys, bid farewell to her female friend and turned to make their way towards their first class for the day, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

The trio couldn't help but wince with fear when they noticed the creature that had been brought for the lesson. The thing, as it could only be called, stood at around fourteen feet and was hideous. Its head was around three feet in itself and the body taking up another eight feet. It was huge. "H-Hagrid, what in the blessed name of Merlin is that thing!" Hermione asked, almost shocked at just how rude her question had been stated.

But Hagrid didn't seem to notice, being quite preoccupied with calming down the horrible creature. "Ah nothin' ta worry, 'Ermione. Jus' a Griffeth; ya know, half giant an' half dragon." Harry and Ron stared in horror and Hermione couldn't help but shake. "Ya know I wouldn' give yer anythin' 'armful."

Hermione couldn't help but shriek with complete disbelief. "NOT HARMFUL! HAGRID, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! WE'LL BE KILLED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! THE BLOODY THING WILL KILL US! **YOU'RE** GOING TO KILL US! EVERY ANIMAL HAS BEEN BLOODY DANGEROUS!" She yelled, quite shocked at her outburst as were Harry, Ron and Hagrid himself.

The only problem was that Hagrid had been so shocked that he stopped what he was doing. It was only a loud scream that caught his attention once more. The Griffeth had run off, half roaring and grunting, chasing poor Neville Longbottom across the lawn. "Stupefy it someone!" Hagrid yelled.

Harry had whipped out his wand and was now running alongside Hagrid, or a bit behind, trying to stupefy the creature. Ron, on the other hand, was staring at Hermione with his mouth wide open. "Blimey Hermione! What was that for!" He yelled, shocked at her almost violent behaviour. Hermione didn't know what to say.

She opened her mouth hoping against all odds that something intelligent and kind would come out of her mouth. "What the hell did you expect, Ronald! He's been bringing dangerous animals for so long. He's bound to kill one of us if not himself any day now. You should use your brain for once, without being so stupid!" She said before realising the meaning behind her words. Clapping her hands to her mouth, she spun on her heel and sped back towards the castle.

* * *

Ronald was fuming, needless to say, by the time Dumbledore had tamed the Griffeth and Harry had found the redheaded boy pacing in his dormitory room. He had spent the last half hour knocking furiously on the portrait that guarded the Heads Quarters and had finally been coaxed away from the scowling jester by none other than Draco Malfoy. Saying that he had been 'coaxed' wasn't quite the way to put it. He had been more…threatened away from the portrait by the Head Boy who had entered and slammed the annoyed portrait shut just before Ronald could get in.

"Uhh… Ron?" Harry asked tentatively. It was common knowledge in the house that Ronald had one of the shortest tempers that had been seen since the horrible rein of Percy Weasley. The boy turned to him, eyes dark with anger. "Uhh…w-what's up?" Harry was near trembling. He had two angry friends on his hands, judging by the way he had last seen Hermione.

Ron's breathing was laboured and he seemed ready to explode. "She called me stupid!" He said slowly, emphasising each of the four words. "Hermione called me stupid!" He repeated, fists clenched at his sides. Harry's mouth opened in a sort of 'O' shape with understanding. But his face lit up.

"You know what this means? She's speaking her mind, she can't lie to us. Someone must've slipped her that potion that we did that other day! We can subtly ask her about her Friday nights." Ron's face brightened with understanding. Grinning enthusiastically, the pair gave each other a high-five before rushing to find their friend.

* * *

Draco was grinning ecstatically by the time he had closed the portrait door in the Weasley's face. It was a great feeling, being able to shut him out by merely putting a painting in the way. "D-Did Ron look really mad?" A timid voice came from behind him. He spun to see Hermione seated on the couch, looking rather horrified with herself.

The blonde boy nodded, surprised when she burst into tears. "Uhh…Granger?" He asked, hating moments when he was stuck alone with a crying girl. Maybe he should've let the Weasley in after all. She looked up, as if expecting something from him. "Uhh…nothing." He said quickly, rushing to his room and slamming the door shut but only after sparing a terrified glance at the sobbing girl.

Hermione couldn't help but stare in shock at the spot where the boy had once been. I mean, you would too if it were to happen to you. The boy looked so ready to comfort her and perhaps be kind-hearted when he almost froze and didn't know what to do. His eyes had widened on impact with hers and he had bolted right from the room. But it was all soon forgotten when the girl burst into tears again.

Draco had been rather relieved for a moment. Her tears and wails had ended. Maybe it was safe to go out again, he had reasoned. He was at his door and just about to turn the handle when the horrible noises began again. _I'm going to be in here forever_. He hated it when females cried.

* * *

"Hermione! Hermione! It's us; Ron, Harry and Ginny. Where've you been! You're worrying us sick!" The call came through the portrait. Draco had sat up straight at the voiced, the blessed voices that would perhaps give him the opportunity to leave his damned room. He rushed to the door, opening it a crack.

The Head Girl was tentatively approaching the door, her worry shining through her chocolate orbs. "Y-You mean y-you're not angry a-at me?" She stuttered softly, through the painting.

There was a short silence, a silence that had Draco holding his breath and praying for mercy. "Why would we be angry?" The reply came; the reply which took years to be given it seemed to the blonde boy. Hermione let out a gurgling shriek of glee and threw open the portrait before launching herself into the arms of the redheaded boy.

"I'm so sorry, Ron! I'm so, so sorry! I was so rude and it was so uncalled for!" Hermione said, grasping onto him.

"Uhh…its okay?" He said, almost questioning if that was the right answer. It must've been because the brunette girl placed a quick peck on his cheek before linking arms with his sister and rushing down the hallway to lunch.

Draco shouted with ultimate happiness, rushing out of his room. His back, arms and legs ached from being in the same position…well it was rather a large exaggeration. It hadn't been long at all. But this was Draco Malfoy we're talking about.

* * *

Hermione was almost hysterical by the time dinner had come around. She had already said too many things, things she regretted saying. She had told Lavender that the self-conscious girl was getting a double chin. She had revealed to Colin that she thought he was a selfish, frustrating brat who needed to 'go burn in a fire'. Padma had been told that she was less attractive of the Patil twins.

Hermione had told Pansy that she wasn't as bad as she seemed though she could do with a bit of weight-loss. She had gotten angry at Professor Snape and told him to wash his hair for once. Professor McGonagall had been told that she was far too strict and poor Hagrid had been told off yet again for his choice in creatures to study.

All in all, Hermione Granger had revealed far more than she wanted to. She was now seated in front of the Gryffindor common room fire, determined to say absolutely nothing and to keep her cool. Harry and Ron had taken it in turns to ask her odd questions, almost daring her to speak. "I bet you've never kissed a boy, Mione." Harry said.

_Oh, that was low, stupid self-loving boy. Oh he'll get his for that but no…no Hermione, don't speak. Come on, you can beat them…stupid question. _Hermione merely narrowed her eyes at the boy who grinned sheepishly before letting Ron have his go.

"I bet…you would make a beautiful couple with…with Malfoy!" Ron was sure this was going to make her jump and scream and have a rather aggressive fit. But the Head Girl smiled and shrugged, much to his complete horror. "Aw come on, Hermione!" He was given another shrug.

"You think I'm hot."

"You're going to fail Advanced Potions."

"You have a crush on Parkinson."

"You mustn't use deodorant."

"You're scared of the shower." Hermione couldn't help but snort at Harry's lame line.

"The founder of Gringotts was a dragon."

"Tom, the barkeeper, is in love with you."

"Pig and you are Fated to be together."

Their lines were getting lamer and lamer and Hermione had preferred to not even listen to whatever they offered. I mean really, soul mates with a bloody owl! It was so ridiculous. Hermione watched as Ginny made her way from the Girls Dormitories. The redheaded girl rolled her eyes as she took her seat beside her boyfriend. "Really boys, this is getting rather out of hand. Give the girl a break!"

Hermione smiled gratefully at her friend. It was times like these when Ginny proved quite useful, always able to knock sense into the boys when Hermione wasn't quite able to.

But then, Harry's next line came and took Hermione by shock.

"You lie to us often." Hermione's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. What was she supposed to say? _Oh gods, what the hell did he just say? How does he know! No…he doesn't know…he's just saying this to get a rise out of me. That's it…he won't win…I won't let him. _

She noticed with curiosity that Ginny was warning Ron with her eyes to keep his trap shut. "You don't tutor a boy on Friday evenings." He said.

It was that moment that Hermione began to splutter with horror and absolute shock. The three couldn't help but step back afraid of some outburst, the incident with Alistair still fresh in their minds. "Uh… Mione? He was kidding, it's okay. Don't worry…calm down." Harry offered, but Hermione's face had become a brilliant shade of red.

_Don't say anything. Keep your damned mouth shut, Hermione! Come on, see? He was just joking. CALM DOWN! TAKE HARRY'S ADVICE! DON'T SAY A THING!_ But she was almost too close to blurting out the truth. _Aw come on…keep your self-control. You can do it. Breathe. Calm down. It's okay! _But it was far too much for her. She needed to say something.

She jumped to her feet, an almost maniac look spreading on her face. "You know what, Ronald? You're right! You're absolutely bloody right, which makes Harry right when he said that I lie to you because quite frankly…I'm lying to you everyday, keeping a large dark horrible secret from you all, everyone of you. Only one other person in this whole school knows the truth! Ha! How do you like that!"

The common room had fallen into silence. Why had the Head Girl always gotten so riled up when her whereabouts were questioned when they were all questioning the truth? Was her secret that horrible? It was Ron who wanted the answer to the last question. His face had gone red with the thought that Hermione wasn't the good girl everyone had assumed she was. "So where are you, every Friday night?" He asked, the occupants of the room leaning forward to hear her answer.

Hermione was quite for a moment. "I'm out, with a boy. Yes Alistair, you were correct. I date. I do, in fact, date just like Harry and all the rest. For the past whole year, I've been dating a boy, who is quite extraordinary and we both love each other. So there's nothing you can do to change it.

Harry was confused. _Hermione's dating a boy? Hmm…think, Harry, think! Who has she been acting differently towards? Anything. Think of any glances across hallways or the Great Hall. Anybody who might be staring at her! Think Harry think you fool! Come on! _

Ron was staring into the fire ahead of him, face a brilliant red shade. _Hermione's being lying to us! How dare she! Since when did she lie? She's a good girl! What? I'm so confused! How does Mione know how to lie? She was such an innocent girl. Well…who is she dating?_

Ginny was staring at Hermione, a soft smile on her lips. _Finally, she's found a good boy! Ha! This is brilliant. Oh! We can go on triple dates, instead of double dates now! It's wonderful! Hmm…who could he be? She wouldn't make it that obvious. I mean, this is Hermione we're talking about. If she's kept it a secret, she'd make it really secret. _

Hermione was staring forward in shock. _Crap! What have I done! What on earth is this! Wait…I'm being completely honest…fizzy tang…THE HONESTY POTION! QUICK GET OUT OF HERE, HERMIONE! GET OUT! GO! DON'T LET THEM FIND OUT ANYMORE! _

But the others were too quick. Ginny asked the question that was on the tip of everyone's tongue. "Who are you dating?" She asked, a strange gleam in her eye.

Hermione grabbed her things, knowing of the uproar that would be caused when she said it. Her breathing deepened as she pressed her lips together, holding the answer in for as long as possible. Clutching at her book bag, she inched her way to the portrait and threw it open, shouting out her answer, before rushing away to the Heads Quarters.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there is my one-shot for you. It's probably the longest one-shot I've ever done, so I hope you enjoy it! Please Review! It would be really appreciated! **


End file.
